Thranduil and his daughter part 4
by teamtolkien
Summary: Thranduil s daughter is heartbroken about her miscarriage and Thranduil is not helping her feel any better. Please read and leave a review.


**Thranduil and his daughter part 4**

**Hello I`m sorry about how sad the last part was but I`m afraid this one is pretty upsetting as well.**

**Continues were it was left**

My father stayed with me in the night, each time I woke up crying he would move the chair close to my bed and hold my hand or sit at the edge and hold me in a tight embrace; he would try and sooth me by singing ether human lullaby`s or elvish ones but nothing worked. Just before I drifted off still crying for the last time he bent down and softly kissed me on the forehead, and whispered.

"Do not cry my little one, your child is now with Olbain and your mother he is safe"

Those were the last words before darkness fell and I all I could do was obey.

In the morning I woke to find my father and Lord Elrond talking. My father`s complexion was now whiter than before and he looked ready to cry.

"No you must tell her, you're the healer, "

My father looked over at me then walked out, leaving just Elrond.

"My dear I`m here to ask if you want to know to sex of your child, you don`t have to I"…. yes

I cut him off already feeling the tears starting. Lord Elrond came closer and sat at the end of the bed.

"Pandis you were carrying a boy…. I`m sorry"

As soon as the word boy came out of his mouth I was in tears, sobbing loudly until my father entered. He face was stone, expressionless, blank. I shoved the sheets away and ran to too were he stood and flung my arms around him.

"Ada I ….."

I didn't know what to say so I stopped there hoping he would finish or say something that would make me feel better.

"we leave tomorrow, start getting ready"

"I don`t understand, Arda I`ve just found out I lost my baby boy"

I was crying harder and faster now pulling away from my father. Not understanding why he had returned to being so cold.

"What don`t you understand about we leave tomorrow? Now start getting ready"

He turned on his heels to leave but before he did he stepped around to look at me, his ice cold eyes were locked on mine.

"Oh one more thing, try clean yourself up, I expect you present at dinner tonight, not here crying at the wall."

And with that he left, leaving me still with shock. How could he be so cold after all that has happened?.

**The next morning**

"Thank you Lord Elrond for you hospitality and great kindness towards Pandis"

My father was once again in a somewhat happier mood than Yesterday, I desperately want to get back to Mirkwood so I`m home and can greave alone.

"I am glad I could be of some assistance, and I`m sorry about Pandis"

When Lord Elrond had finished to my father he pulled me aside.

"My dear I am so terribly sorry about what has happened. I know you loved Olbain and this child so much, I do understand Pandis. I f you ever need anyone to talk to you know where to write."

At these kind words I couldn't help but cry and throw my arms around him.

"Pandis it`s time to go"

I nodded my head and followed my father to the huddle of horses. I was about to get a guard to help me up but my father tapped me on the shoulder and shook his head.

"No my dear you will be shearing a horse with me on the way back; I want to make sure you're alright on the way home"

And without me even saying anything I was scooped up and placed onto my father's horse. When he had mounted he gathered me close to him and said in a almost silent voice.

"It`s alright to cry, you need to grieve"

With that said our party set off and I let the tears fall. I rested my head of My father's chest and cried quietly to myself. When we had pasted through the first forest my father and the whole party stopped.

"Please get my daughter a horse"

"Yes your majesty "

A sliver horse was brought to the front of the group.

"Pandis will you now get off and ride this horse"

My father`s chilling tone had now returned and was more Sharpe than ever.

"Please Ada can I not stay with you?"

"No you cannot; do you see anyone from Rivendale here?"

"No Ada"

"Then you will get this horse and ride the one provided"

With help from a guard I was on the silver horse, willing myself not to cry. We continued on journey In silent.

**Mirkwood**

When I could see the palace I was relived to be home, When the gates opened I made my horse wait all the others had carried on but I stopped. Because there waiting next to the gate was Legolas. He came over and helped me off my horse.

"So how did you get on? Are you and the baby ok?"

Why was he asking; tears filled my eyes?

"Has no one told you?"

"Told me what, are you ok?"

"Legolas I had a miscarriage"


End file.
